Joe (TV Series)
Joe is an antagonist first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead, in the episode "Claimed". Joe is the leader of a group of marauders who are camping in a house Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes and Michonne come across. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Joe's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have been part of a motorcycle club, judging by his apparel. He may have also been an outdoorsman, judging by his interest in crossbows and respect he has for those who use them. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Claimed" Joe is one of the men who return to the house Rick, Carl and Michonne are staying in. He is first heard off-screen disciplining one of his own for being a coward. He is later physically seen when he comes upstairs and bounces a tennis ball in the back room where Rick is hiding. After Rick sneaks outside, Joe sits on the porch eating a can of fruit and whistling. With Michonne and Carl returning from their supply run, unaware of the situation, Rick readies himself for battle...unnecessarily, as Joe quickly goes back inside to dispatch a walker, giving Rick the time he needed to escape. "Still" Joe does not appear in this episode. "Alone" Joe is first seen with his group gathering around Daryl, while Daryl is sitting down in the middle of a road. Joe approaches Daryl, but Daryl quickly rises up and punches Joe in the face, which bloodies his nose and knocks him down. Daryl then points his ready-to-fire crossbow at Joe's face, but Joe just gets back on his feet, laughs, and says he is pleased to see that Daryl is a "bow man". Joe then remarks some more on his admiration of Daryl's crossbow, including the range and force of its projectiles. Meanwhile, the other group members all point their weapons at Daryl, as Joe talks to Daryl. Joe then warns Daryl that if he kills him, the other group members will quickly kill Daryl in retaliation. After Joe talks Daryl into lowering his crossbow, the other group members then lower their weapons too. "The Grove" Joe does not appear in this episode. "Us" Joe breaks up a potential fight between Daryl and Len and explains to Daryl that if you "claim" something its yours. Joe also tells Daryl that any rule breakers will be punished by beatings and or worse. Joe splits the rabbit by cutting it in half, giving the upper body to Len and the lower body to Daryl. Later in the episode Len frames Daryl for stealing his half of the rabbit but Daryl denies that he stole it. Joe empties Daryl's bag and Len's half of the rabbit falls out. Joe asks Daryl if he stole the rabbit and again Daryl denies. Joe then asks Len if he framed Daryl and Len says no. Joe then punches Len and tells Daryl that he saw Len put it in Daryl's bag. Joe then gives orders to the rest of the men to beat him up. While on the railroad tracks, Daryl finds the Terminus signs and asks Joe if they have come across the signs before. Joe says that there is no sanctuary for them and tells Daryl that his group has been tracking down a "walking piece of fecal matter" (Rick) who was hiding out in a house they marauded, killed one of their men (Lou) and left him to turn. Joe says that he has seen the Terminus signs, and the group has used it as an end point for where Rick may have gone. "A" Joe and his group ambush Rick, Michonne, and Carl. Rick then proceeds to kill Joe by biting his neck. Death Killed By He is killed when he ambushes Rick, Michonne, and Carl. Daryl tells Joe not to which leads to him getting beat up by Joe's Group. Rick hits Joe and is then knocked to the ground by Joe he gets back up but Joe locks him with his arms and says "What you going to do?" Rick, in response, bites Joe on his neck and rips out his jugular, killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Joe has killed: *Possibly Lou (Zombified) *Len (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Len From all appearances, it appears that Joe merely tolerates Len. As the leader of the Marauders, Joe intervened and defused the tension between Daryl and Len. When he sees Len frame Daryl for theft, it results in extreme-disciplinary action against Len. Tony Tony is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Harley Harley is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Lou Lou was a fellow group-member. It is likely Joe had a good relationship with Lou as Joe and the rest of the marauders are tracking down Rick to avenge Lou's death. Dan Dan is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Billy Billy is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Daryl Dixon Joe and Daryl have a somewhat good relationship, as Joe spared Daryl after finding him alone, instead of having his men kill him for his supplies. He later forced Len to share a rabbit that he had claimed with Daryl, as Daryl was unfamiliar with the rules. Later he has his group kill Len for trying to frame Daryl for the theft of the other half of the rabbit, and his trust in Daryl is reinforced for telling the truth. All respect Joe had for Daryl was lost when Daryl called Rick, Michonne, and Carl "Good People". Rick Grimes Joe has not formally met Rick, but expresses a great disliking toward him after he killed Lou. He mentions that him and his group are tracking Rick and they plan to run into him at Terminus. Joe also states that Tony was the only one who saw Rick's face and that's enough to avenge their fallen group member. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Miscellaneous Survivor